Sleepy Head
by SassyGayNine
Summary: Kurt just got back from a trip to France and is jet lagged. Blaine comes over to see him but finds him fast asleep, and having a particularly good dream. Sort of Sequel to "Welcome Home". Can be read alone. Smutsmutsmut.


**I own nothing. And no one. This is based off of an RP group I'm in on tumblr. **

**I'm only posting this because Maddy called me a jerk and said I had to.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood outside of Kurt's house, straightening his clothes, waiting for someone to answer the door. Sure, he had seen Kurt yesterday but after a week of not seeing each other, ever second apart seemed to weigh on his heart. Just as he raised his hand to ring the bell again, the door opened. "Hi, sweetie," Carole smiled at him from the door way. She moved aside and gestured for him to come inside, "Well, come on in." Blaine smiled back at her and walked into the house, allowing Carole to close the door behind him. "Kurt should be in his room. He kind of zonked out a while ago," She laughed softly. Blaine could only nod, "It's a tough trip to make; especially when you're afraid of planes."<p>

Carole nodded and rolled her eyes a bit before patting Blaine on the shoulder and walking off back into the living room. Blaine watched her leave before making his way to Kurt's room. He opened and shut the door as quietly as possible, locking it behind him. The room was dark and very quiet, expect for the steady breathing coming from the direction of Kurt's bed. Blaine carefully toed off his shoes and walked towards the bed, finding Kurt curled up on his left side, fast asleep. Blaine couldn't help but smile at him as he lifted the edge of the comforter and slid in beside Kurt.

Blaine felt the warm skin of Kurt's shoulder press against his face as he got closer. Upon further inspection Blaine realized Kurt wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of black sweatpants. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before slowly circling his arms around Kurt's waist. This is what he missed the most while Kurt was in France. The simple moments of just holding the boy he loved in his arms, listening to him breathing, just… being together. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's bare shoulder and closed his eyes, just smiling to himself.

"_Blaine…"_ Kurt's voice was soft and slightly muffled, but Blaine definitely heard him. Blaine opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to look down at Kurt. Kurt's head pressed further into the pillow and Blaine felt his hips press forward a little as an almost inaudible moan slipped past his parted lips. Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what Kurt was dreaming of. However, the look of shock on his face was quickly replaced by a smirk. "Kurt," He said softly, his lips brushing lightly against the back of the boy's neck. Kurt's body shivered and his hips rolled slightly, making Blaine smirk even more. He trailed one of his hands down Kurt's bare stomach until it rested over his clothed half-hard cock.

Kurt's hips buck up against Blaine's hand as another small moan fell from his lips. "_Please…_" Kurt whimpered, his body starting to shake a bit. Blaine licked his lips slowly as his hand slipped underneath the waistband of Kurt's sweatpants and the other was splayed flat against Kurt's chest, holding him close. As Blaine's hand wrapped around Kurt's cock he kept his eyes trained to his face, watching as Kurt's lips parted even more and his forehead crinkled slightly before another breathy moan came from his mouth. Blaine kept watching Kurt's face as he started to stroke Kurt's cock slowly, swiping his thumb over the head every few stokes. He could feel Kurt grow harder in his hand with each stroke, Blaine had to bit his lip to stop a moan from coming out.

Kurt's hips rocked forward into Blaine's hand as he moaned again, slightly louder. Blaine released his hold on Kurt's cock and slipped his other arm out from under him before he pushed the blanket off of the both of them. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, and eased him back so he was lying on his back instead of his side. Blaine leaned in; about to kiss Kurt right behind his ear, the boy groaned and rocked his hips up into the air. Once again, Blaine had to bite back a moan just at the sight of Kurt. Blaine moved down and hooked his fingers in the band of Kurt's pants before tugging them down slowly. The friction of the fabric against Kurt's cock made the boy groan and thrust his hips up just a bit. Blaine chuckled softly as he pull the pants all the way off and tossed them to the floor. He laid down between Kurt's legs and placed a small kiss to the tip of his cock before licking it from base to tip.

Kurt stirred and moaned, his head moving from side to side. Blaine smiled and repeated his actions but running his tongue along Kurt's slit this time. Kurt's eyes sprung open and he sat up, leaning on his elbows, just as Blaine sunk his mouth all the way around him. Kurt's eye rolled back into his head, "Bl-Blaine… what the hell are you d-doing?" His voice was shaking as Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, pulling up and off of his cock. "What does it look like I'm doing, sleepy head?" Blaine asked, smirk on his face, as one of his hands gripped Kurt's cock and gave it a few lazy strokes.

"Why -_Oh fuck_- are you doing this now?" Kurt asked, feeling a bit of sweat beginning to form along his hair line. Blaine gave the head of Kurt's cock another long lick before smiling up at his boyfriend, "You were having a dirty dream weren't you?" Kurt's cheeks flushed slightly but he shook his head. Blaine gave him a disbelieving look as his hand started to pump faster. "Well, the way you were moaning and moving your hips say that you were. What were you dreaming about, Kurt? I know I heard my name at least once… Was I doing something like this?"

Kurt fell back against the pillows and groaned. Blaine stopped stroking Kurt and took him in his mouth again. "Oh my god," Kurt moaned, threading his hands in his own hair. Blaine rolled his tongue over the underside of Kurt's shaft while increasing the speed of his head bobbing. "Yes, yes, Blaine," Kurt breathed, reaching one hand down to tangle in Blaine's curls. Blaine hummed around Kurt, sending the vibrations up his spine and making him whine loudly. As Blaine's efforts increased, the grip Kurt had on his hair tightened to an almost painful level.

Intelligible words feel from Kurt's mouth as he felt a familiar warm, coiling sensation in his lower stomach. "Oh, god. Blaine… I'm so, so close," Kurt moaned, his hips twitching and his back arching slightly. Blaine sunk his mouth as far down as possible and relaxed his throat around the head of Kurt's cock. He hummed and swallowed around him and that was what sent Kurt over the edge, calling Blaine's name like it was some sort of sacred chant. Blaine swallowed all Kurt had to offer before slowed pulling off of his oversensitive cock. Kurt pulled Blaine up to him, his hand still in his curls, and crushed their lips together.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine again, swiping his tongue inside his mouth, moaning as he could taste himself mingled in with that flavor that was pure Blaine. "A welcome home present," Blaine smirked pulling away from the kiss. Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "I'm pretty sure my welcome home present was when you fucked me into you mattress two nights ago." Blaine groaned at his words and moved to press his own hard on against Kurt's thigh, "Shh… just go with it."


End file.
